


Final Mission

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen's thoughts at Turnmill Power Plant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Final Mission  
> Character: Owen Harper  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Owen's thoughts at Turnmill Power Plant  
> Spoilers: Exit Wounds  
> Notes: The title is from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Written for reverse fandom challenge at tw100  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is Gene Roddenberry's. Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It all came down to this, a second death in service of Torchwood. His final mission was a success for others, not for him. It was small comfort in his last minutes that he was saving lives. Tosh’s voice was there calming him, it shouldn’t have taken this for him to appreciate her properly.

Diane had challenged him, Gwen meant no commitment for she would always return to Rhys. After Katie he’d been afraid to love. The sometimes sarcastic doctor became a full-time cynic. Tosh never stopped trying to break through his defences. Now he wished he’d let her in.


End file.
